Redux
by Gouki3
Summary: I've decided to pull an Ultimate X-men. It will be a retelling of everything in my own little way...
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Scott Summers.  
  
Cyclops.  
  
Mutant.  
  
Freak.  
  
Leader.  
  
Hero.  
  
X-Man.  
  
Father.  
  
Husband.  
  
The energy sword ripped through Scott's chest like tissue paper. Blood poured from the wound, as the blade was pulled from his chest, and plunged in repeatedly. He slumped to the ground—  
  
Forever, Scott Summers—  
  
Dead.  
  
Logan. Wolverine. James. A Fighter by nature, one never one for giving up. His love for those around him offset by his rough exterior. But as he shielded the young Kitty Pride and Rogue from the deadly energy, he had one though going through his mind—  
  
Free.  
  
One though, as his skin was torn away—  
  
Free.  
  
One thought as his Adamantium skeleton fell to the ground burning—  
  
Free.  
  
Jean Grey, Phoenix, the Black Queen, Mrs. Summers. No. Marvel Girl, stood, encased in pure energy. A bolt fired from her hand destroying one attacker—millions to go—another from her eyes taking out three or four. Pointless. A word she often used to describe her life. Her fight. But now it was different it was describing her fear. Her life wasn't pointless it was limitless. Her fight was only just beginning.  
  
The Phoenix's energy enveloped her, made her rise towards the sky.  
  
A flash of light. Hundreds of people dead. And Jean was gone.  
  
Robert Drake, the youngest male X-Man, Iceman. The glistening of Iceman's body blinded the enemy for a short while, long enough for him to encase the armaments in an ice prison. At the price, he remains in it, to keep its power up. Fifty soldiers were stuck in the prison with him and 35% of their weapons. The power and focus it was draining from the boy was immense.  
  
Even though he was partially ice, thanks to his mutation. The cold was unbearable. He felt breathing become shallow, his heart slow and his mind become erratic.  
  
I love you, Rogue. Forgive me. But her heart belonged to another.  
  
He closed his eyes, and the smile disappeared from his face. His heart gave three more beats before the cold seized it. His head rolled to the side and he lay still, encased in the prison he controlled.  
  
Storm and Nightcrawler stood embracing each other, in front of the largest soldier. The General. The floor was falling out from under them, and with their last ounce of courage, Storm used herself as a lightning rod and Nightcrawler teleported the two inside the General—  
  
I do.  
  
Their bodies began to strain under the energy—  
  
I do.  
  
The two X-Men struggled to stay holding each other—  
  
I'll never leave you. I'll never let you go.  
  
Finally it became too much, Nightcrawler let go, and he floated from her—  
  
I'll be with you always. Until death, do us part. Understand?  
  
Nightcrawler's being disintegrated seconds before Storm as he tried to teleport the two out of the there. The bamfing noise sounding more like an anguished scream. Storm watched on with horror one though zooming through her mind—  
  
You said you'd never leave me.  
  
Rogue. It wasn't even her real name. That was lost to her now. As was everyone, she loved. If they were gone, could she be loved anymore? Probably. But that wasn't the answer she wanted. A definite 'yes' was what she needed.  
  
Kitty Pride fell behind Rogue, her chest filled with arrows. Rogue was now the last X-Man. And the last of the original 7. Filled with regret, she removed her gloves—  
  
I can't control my powers, Professor. Can you cure me?  
  
She flew slowly, dodging everything gracefully, before landing in front of the Orb of Askut'kan—  
  
Your powers are not a disease Rogue. They don't need to be cured.  
  
Rogue couldn't help but laugh when she remembered this. She grabbed hold of the Orb and began to absorb—  
  
Rogue let me touch you. Just once. I don't care if it kills me.  
  
She had almost killed the man she loved, Remy LeBau as well as actually killing countless other innocent people. And now she would sacrifice her own life—for redemption? No. For peace? No. Because she had to. 


	2. Chapter 1 New beginnings

Chapter 1  
  
A young girl of about seventeen years old brushed her white streaked brown hair out of her eyes as she knocked on the entrance to a large mansion located in Westchester. The winter air chilled her completely as she stood there in the rain.  
  
The door opened slowly, a young man answered it--just older than the girl-- with brown hair, and blue eyes so pure they were like ice. "Hi, welcome to Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Can I help you?"  
  
Her face remained expressionless as she removed the glove from her left hand. She slowly bought her hand up and touched his face lightly at first, just brushing against it, before holding it there for half a minute. Her eyes began to glow, and the color was drained from the boy's face. She removed her hand, and watched him fall to the ground. She stepped over him, breathing frozen oxygen.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said in a southern accent.  
  
She stepped over the boy's body, and dragged him inside. No one deserved to be left outside in that cold. Despite their mutant power. Walking inside, she tried to ask some of the student where the professor was. Most of them ignored her or gave her vague descriptions. She fought the urge to give up and return home, and continued her search for Charles Xavier.  
  
She continued on, not really paying attention to where she was going and ran into a short man with spiky blue hair. She fumbled over words trying to apologize to her. His response was to sniff the air.  
  
"Your scent ain't familiar, girly. Who are ya?" He asked her bluntly, his gravelly partially frightening her.  
  
"I'm looking for Professor Charles Xavier. I'm a mutant." She said standing her ground.  
  
"You got a name?"  
  
"Rogue."  
  
Within minutes, the two had reached the office of Charles Xavier. She was anxious to open the door; maybe this was all a mistake. What if they didn't accept her? If they thought her powers were too wild? The man interrupted her worries by opening the door and pushing her through.  
  
"Yes, Logan? Do you have a new friend?" Charles Xavier smiled politely from behind his desk.  
  
"Save it Chuck. The kid here says she's a mutant. Goes by the name Rogue. I just delivered 'er here. Don't much care what you do with her." Logan told him, before walking out.  
  
Charles wheeled himself from behind his desk, parking his wheelchair just in front of Rogue who had taken a seat. "So, Rogue, what is your power?"  
  
"Ah—Ah take powers from other mutants. Ah don't mean to. I came to you for help." She said, surprisingly calmly. " I take their memories as well, and the personality. For sixty times as long as I touch them."  
  
Charles was surprised, he had never heard of a power like this before. "I'd take it your bear skin has to come into contact with them before it happens?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Hence the gloves."  
  
He cleared his throat. "I don't think you'd be suited to being a student here."  
  
"I understand." She got up to leave a sick feeling forming in her stomach.  
  
"No, I mean, I feel you'd be better stay on as part of my new team of Mutants--The X-Men. You'd be suited to that than being a student." He stopped for a short moment, as if he was concentrating. After a short while he gestured to the door. "Meet the X-Men, Rogue."  
  
One by one, a total of six people stepped through the door. First was a tall man with brown hair. He had stylish glasses with red lenses, and a tense face. He was followed closely by a beautiful woman, with fiery red hair, and a slim figure. They stood together behind the professor. An African woman followed next, unlike anything Rogue had seen. She had long flowing hair and eyes of pure white with no pupils. Logan came in afterwards, sneering at the tall man. A man of average height was the last to enter the room. He wore a monks robe, and when he waved at Rogue, she noticed he had only three fingers. And blue fur!  
  
"That's strange." Charles said, "I wonder where Bobby is?"  
  
The African woman gave an answer, "knowing Bobby, off chatting up some students behind Opal's back."  
  
Charles ignored the woman's sarcastic answer and proceeded to introduce the six to Rogue in the order the entered the room. "Rogue, allow me to introduce the X-Men to you; this is Scott Summers also called Cyclops. His power is to fire high-powered optic beams from his eyes. Jean Grey--Marvel Girl--is a telepath and telekinetic. Ororo Munroe can control the elements and the weather. Her code name is Storm. Logan you have already met. He has a healing factor and an Adamantium skeleton, plus three claws on each hand. Code name, Wolverine. Finally, we have Kurt Wagner. A teleporter. You'll meet Bobby when he arrives from wherever he is."  
  
Jean was the first to speak. "Hi. Who're you?"  
  
"Mah names Rogue." She said softly.  
  
Jean twirled Rogues white streak in her fingers. "I like your hair. It's very different."  
  
"Th-Thank you."  
  
Suddenly the door slammed open. Standing in the doorway was the same boy Rogue had absorbed before. Their eyes connected, the recognition of what she had done was in his eyes. He raised his arm, and ice shot from it freezing Rogue in place.  
  
"Professor! This girl, she touched me. And it knocked me unconscious!" The boy cried.  
  
"I don't think you can get an ointment for that Bobby." Logan muttered.  
  
"Maybe the doctor can help with this problem. You don't even get the chance to perform badly." Scott chimed in.  
  
"Bite me, Summers." Bobby shot off glaring at him.  
  
"That's enough. There will be no biting of anyone... figuratively or literally." Charles interjected. "I have received word from an informant that we will be needed to stop a mutant terrorist squad. Get Rogue suited up."  
  
Rogue's eyes went wide. "Ah don't think Ah can. Ah mean..."  
  
"Don't worry Rogue, this'll be a first time for the rest of us." Bobby assured her, venom dripping slightly from his voice. "Shut up Scott. We've mostly just been in training simulations."  
  
"Rogue, I'm terribly sorry, but we don't have time for this. Yay or nay?"  
  
"Yay. Ah guess."  
  
All seven of the X-Men sat in the Blackbird I ready for take off. Their mission objective was to stop the group of Mutant Terrorists known as The Brotherhood. Charles had made it clear not to kill anyone, and they had all found that fairly reasonable. Except Logan. The ship took off, heading directly for New York Time Square. This was the X-Men's test. Moments later it landed in front of the terrorist group in a shopping center.  
  
Scoot stepped of first, with the others stopping behind him, and said, "We are the X-Men!"  
  
The leader, Magneto, had tall, slim, incredibly beautiful woman hanging off his side. She was most probably involved with him in some way that involved sex. The other members were holding various people hostage and causing mayhem.  
  
"The X-Men?" Magneto repeated, entering into a booming laugh. "So, Charles finally did it? How disappointing that it has come to this!"  
  
He raised his hand in a seemingly harmless manner and grinned toothily. "So be it, X-Men. You should have found people with the same skill as you. The Brotherhood has been around for years, and we have finally emerged from the shadows! Fear us mankind! We are your superiors!"  
  
"You talk in cliché's, bub," Logan roared at Magneto. "I don't like it."  
  
Magneto gestured his hand towards Logan. A metal street lamp tore from the ground sending dust and rubble everywhere. It floated high above everyone's head, spinning, as the end with concrete attached became a pointed metal stake.  
Scott fired an optic blast at it, something that was reflected by Scarlet Witch's barrier spell as she emerged from the building. Quicksilver dashed into the center of the X-Men and kicked Scott in the back of the head sending him to the ground instantly. Rogue was thrown into a tree by his sheer speed, and Kurt teleported Bobby, Jean and himself away from Quicksilver. Storm was dragged away from him Scarlet Witch by Toad's extended tongue.  
  
She let out a scream of pain as she fell unconscious.  
  
"Now, we play, Logan," Magneto said triumphantly.  
  
The street lamp stopped spinning. It had found its target.  
  
With a speed that could put Quicksilver to shame, the lamp pole tore through the air and into Logan's chest. He let out a gasp of surprise; before his blood splattered over his own chest and rained on the ground. He slumped backwards, staining the pole with his blood as she slid down it while it stuck out of the ground.  
  
Magneto let out a triumphant laugh, as Quicksilver dumped Rogue and Scott in front of Magneto. Toad joined them with Storm, and the Scarlet Witch with a man of some importance. A politician.  
  
"Senator Robert Kelly, have you seen what we can do?" Magneto asked. "These were mutants. Like us. And we defeated them within moments. Now do you see why I am superior?" 


End file.
